Moony's Bed
by PBAYW
Summary: The marauders are scared, so they all share Moony's bed for the night. SBRL slash. Was originally oneshot, now longer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Short little thingy about Sirius and Remus. Four boys sharing a bed, what could happen? Not very exciting, written at midnight, I was half-asleep. Reviews would be appreciated anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline. I probably don't own that either, probably heard it somewhere and it's been in my subconscious ever since... oh well. I don't own anything.**

'Aaah!'

Three teenage boys sat up at once, screaming loudly.

'What was that?' Sirius asked.

'It's probably nothing, go back to sleep, Padfoot.' Remus called sleepily from across the room, he was the only one not to have sat up at scream, though he couldn't deny he was scared of the loud thump they had heard.

'I don't believe you, shove over.'

'Wha-' before Remus could even finish the word he felt Sirius' weight on his bed and moved over, allowing the taller boy to get in.

'I'm scared,' Sirius said, slightly defensively.

'Me too.' James and Peter, the other two boys in the room, echoed and they were immediately on Remus' bed as well.

'I don't think we all fit.' Remus' voice was slightly muffled, as he was squashed between Sirius and James, not a very good place for a gay boy to be squashed as Sirius and James were very attractive.

'Sure we do,' Sirius said happily. Remus could tell that he wasn't going to win and tried to go to sleep.

Half an hour later, and still no luck. He was still wide awake.

Sirius was too.

'Moony?' Remus was slightly shocked that Sirius was awake, but pleased all the same.

'Yes?'

'Valentine's day is coming up.'

'That it is.'

'Well, do you have a- a date?'

'No.'

'Do you want one?'

'Depends who.'

'Me?'

'What?'

'Would you want me as your valentine?' Sirius' voice was small.

As an answer, Remus leaned towards him to kiss him gently on the lips.

'So that's a yes?'

'Definitely.'

They continued making out, completely forgetting it was about two in the morning and that they were sharing the bed with two other boys.

James woke up first and it took him a moment to fully comprehend what he was seeing.

'Aaah!' he screamed again, waking up Peter.

Sirius and Remus broke apart at his scream and attempted to look innocent.

'Uh, I think I'll go back to my bed.'

'Good idea, James.' Sirius was trying to be as confident as was possible when caught kissing your best friend at two in the morning.

'I'm going back to my own bed too.'

Remus couldn't tell whether Peter was just copying James or he actually knew why he was going back to his bed and was just very accepting. He assumed the former.

'Excellent, Peter,'

'You're not going back to your own bed, are you Sirius?'

'Try and make me,'

Remus giggled, not caring that he wasn't sure if that made sense or not because, seriously, who cares about anything at two in the morning?

They kissed again before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Did you like? Did you hate? Do you want me to write another chapter, with the morning and James and Peter's reactions? I shall only write more if reviews are good and plentiful.**


	2. Dreams and Beauty

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update; I'm lazy. This chapter's a little weird, I think. It's kinda random, less fluffy than the last one. Hopefully still enjoyable. I just realised that I didn't name the first chapter. Oh well, this one gets a name anyway. Hope you like. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing here. I don't own Sirius or Remus or James or Wormtail (though I am kinda glad I don't own him) or Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. Hell, I don't even own the english language! I will however, take full responsibility for the word 'lesser-ness'. Wait, no I won't, someone else can have it, I don't like responsibility. Lol ok, point is, I own nothing.**

**Dreams and Beauty**

The next morning, Sirius and Remus awoke in each other's arms and grinned uncertainly at each other as they remembered the events of the early morning.

Sirius leaned in and they left themselves get momentarily lost in the kiss before Remus pulled away. 'We're going to miss breakfast.'

Sirius put on an exaggerated shocked face and jumped out of bed, leaving Remus to laugh while gazing at Sirius's half naked body.

When they had both showered and dressed, Remus stopped Sirius from heading to the Great Hall with a serious look on his face.

'What do we tell people?'

Sirius didn't have to ask what he was talking about.

'Well, James already knows, presumably…'

'But what about everyone else?' Remus couldn't stop the wave of panic he felt coming.

'They'll know eventually. Especially with valentine's day coming up, I doubt I'll be able to keep my hands off you.' Remus blushed but otherwise refused this change of topic.

'Do we tell them?'

'Sure. Unless you don't want to?'

'When do we tell them?' Remus said, answering Sirius's question with one of his own.

'Well, we could either do it this morning or Tuesday, what with that being valentine's day and all.'

'This morning? Like, as in breakfast time? With the whole school there?'

'Hey, calm down. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want. I'll deny it to James if that'll make you happy.'

Remus felt a surge of affection for Sirius and knew what he wanted to do.

'Valentine's day.' He said simply, smiling a bit, 'We'll have to make it big, impressive.'

Sirius was shocked at his friend's apparent sudden desire for attention, but glad for it.

'Excellent.'

Remus nodded, 'Everyone will find out on Tuesday, even James. We'll tell him he must've dreamed it. Ok?'

'Ok.'

They headed down to breakfast and James's questioning look immediately caught their attention.

'What's that look for, Prongs? Have I something on my face?'

James just continued staring. 'What were you two doing at two this morning?'

Remus and Sirius pretended to look surprised at this question.

'I, for one, was sleeping.' Remus said.

'I, for two, was also sleeping.' Sirius attempted to joke, 'what did you think we'd be doing?'

'Well…' James looked unsure about how to approach the subject and Remus felt a little amused at his ignorance. 'I woke up and I could've sworn you two were-' He stopped, looking at them uneasily.

'Were what, mate? Spit it out.'

'Well, snogging.'

Peter choked on his pumpkin juice, Sirius burst out laughing and Remus tried to look shocked but found it was much easier to laugh along with Sirius.

James pretended to ignore all this and ploughed on with his story. 'So you two stopped when you saw me and I went back to my own bed, then heard Wormtail go back to his,' he faltered, 'I suppose I must have dreamed it?'

'Oh mate, if all your dreams are as funny as that one, you should write them down and publish a book! Seriously, what kind of weird imagination do you have?'

James looked relieved as he resumed eating his breakfast in peace.

The rest of the day went normally, with Sirius and Remus trying not to _accidentally _brush their skin together more times than could have passed for normal, trying not to make their glances at each other too obvious but at the same time, spending as much time together as possible.

The weekend arrived and with it, a trip to Hogsmeade, where many were trying to find the perfect valentine's day gifts.

'So Padfoot, who's the lucky lady you've picked to be your valentine this year?'

'Ah my dear Prongs,' Sirius began dramatically, causing Remus to roll his eyes, but in a loving way of course, 'that person shall remain nameless until the 14th when, if you should look to whatever direction the Great Hall doors are, at breakfast time, you shall see me and such person and you shall gasp, and shudder because I have managed to get the most beautiful being in all of Hogwarts. Nay! All of the wizarding world I would think! But then again, it might be the whole world who is envious of said person's beauty!'

Remus blushed and resisted the urge to pounce on Sirius right there and then. He instead, joined in the conversation.

'Oh but who's beauty is more vibrant than yours? I thought you were the most beauteous of all beings!' Remus tried to make it sound to James as though he was not complementing Sirius, but merely alluding to Sirius's constant proclamation of his own beauty.

It was Sirius's turn to blush.

'Well maybe said person and I are equal in our beauty but surely they are more gorgeous than I, for I would have noticed their lesser-ness and they seem perfect to me.'

Remus grinned at the word lesser-ness and was about to reply when James cut them off.

'Great. Sirius and his valentine are beautiful. Now can we get going? I'm freezing!'

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other as they followed James into Hogsmeade.

**A/N: Did you enjoy? Sorry about the weird way their speaking, I watched Romeo and Juliet in english today and kinda have that sort of language stuck in my head. Now, I hate to repeat myself but: Please Review! Reviews are wonderful!**

**Next chapter will be their time in Hogsmeade and the one after that, Valentine's day if all goes to plan. Any suggestions or inspiration is welcome!**


	3. Pursuit of a Present for Padfoot

**A/N: Here is chapter three! I'm so sorry it took so long! I've been busy and the times I have had to write I've had writer's block. 'Twas very annoying. But anyway, here you go, it's a little longer than the others, it's basically their trip to Hogsmeade. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own something? You have got to be kidding! Seriously, if I owned Harry Potter (meaning if I wrote it, which i couldn't have - I'm nowhere near as talented as our wonderful JK Rowling) then there would be at least some gay couples, a lot of people who died wouldn't have, Harry wouldn't annoy me so much... I think you get the point: I don't own the story or anything to do with it! Well, I kinda own the plotline but neh.**

**The Pursuit of the Perfect Present for the Perfect Padfoot**

Remus was starting to get a little anxious as they made their way down the main street of Hogsmeade. This weekend trip was supposedly for people to buy valentine's day gifts for their loved ones and Remus had no idea what to get Sirius. What do you get someone you've been dating- well not technically even dating- for barely three days?

'James?' Remus said quietly, but loud enough for James to hear.

'Yeah?' James turned around and let Sirius and Peter continue up the busy street.

'Well, I've got a date for valentine's day and I have absolutely no idea what to buy them.'

James smiled, 'Congrats, mate! Who's the lucky lady?'

'You'll find out soon enough,' Said Remus a little impatiently, 'I just need help with what to buy.'

'Well, you've come to the right place, my friend! I am the expert on women's- you know, what they like and stuff.'

Remus chuckled a little before deciding to tell James the truth, not the whole truth, but some of it, otherwise he'd end up getting Sirius perfume or something and he was pretty sure that's not what he wanted.

'Yeah, well that doesn't really help, my date is kinda…' he looked up at James, almost fearing what his reaction would be. He shook himself mentally, _this is James we're talking about! He's not some homophobe._ This thought helped and he finished his sentence when he noticed James was looking at him funny and wondered how long he'd been silent for. 'My date's a guy.' he stated.

James' eyebrows lifted slightly but he just said, 'I see, well, we'll have to be getting to some more manlier shops, won't we?'

Remus gave a sigh of relief as he heard James' answer and resisted the urge to hug him. Instead, he settled for a quiet 'thankyou'.

James quickly used his two-way mirror to let Sirius and Peter know that he and Remus were going to shop alone for a while, since Remus had asked James not to tell them he was gay. What he really meant was, don't tell Peter I'm gay, don't tell Sirius I told you part of our secret.

Sirius had been quite pleased at the news, he hadn't wanted Remus seeing his present, and couldn't think of a way to send him off without James and Peter getting suspicious.

James and Remus set off down the street.

'Where are we going?' Remus asked after a few minutes of walking past all the best shops.

'This way,' James said, and turned off into a little alleyway Remus had never noticed before.

There was a small shop at the end and Remus was surprised to see there were quite a few Hogwarts girls in there. He couldn't read the sign, due to them being now almost under it, and him not have noticing there even _was _a sign beforehand, and almost fell over backwards attempting it.

'Here's where everyone goes to get their guys gifts.' James said proudly.

'Wow,' Remus said, looking around, there certainly were a lot of things Sirius, James and Peter would love to have, 'How do you know about this place?'

'Aah, some stupid girls, they told me I could find something for the person I _really_ liked in here, so I came, coz I thought maybe there could be something for Lily, but alas! Lily isn't a guy. I now realise they were calling me gay. Stupid bitches.' He grumbled and looked around before his eyes landed on Remus and got a little wider. 'No offence to gays or anything, nothing wrong with it, it's just _I_ didn't like them calling me gay- ah shit.'

James realised he had no way of fixing the situation his rambling got him in and looked up and Remus. He was just smiling at him.

'C'mon, let's look around.'

They moved into one of the aisles and James asked: 'What kind of guy is this anyway? What does he like? What sort of stuff should I be looking for?'

'Well,' Remus started, grinning, 'He's sort of like Sirius in ways, a bit like you, too.' He had been considering just leaving it at 'he's like Sirius' but didn't want James to figure anything out. He wasn't lying anyway, Sirius and James' similarities were uncanny at times.

'That's my kind of guy!' James said loudly, causing a lot of nearby girls to look at him.

'Yeah, so just go look for things you and Sirius would like and show it to me, I'll be able to tell if he'll like it or not.'

James turned up another aisle.

'Oh, and valentine's day is meant to be _romantic, _don't go looking at dung bombs or something, coz they just don't cut it.'

James nodded and disappeared around the corner and Remus was left standing in the middle of a shop where he could see plenty of stuff Sirius would like, but none he'd absolutely love.

He made his way to the aisle besides James' and found himself looking at a stand of mini Mirror of Eriseds except that they showed the thing closest to your heart's desire that was possible, so people wouldn't go mad and stuff.

He wondered about these for a while before deciding against them. There were too many things that could go wrong with them. Sirius could look in and see someone else. Remus didn't even like to think about it, he was content at the moment, and he didn't want anyone taking that away from him.

'Hey, Moony!' Remus heard before almost getting ran into by James, who was carrying a cardboard box.

'What did you find?' He asked.

'Look, it's perfect! Well, it might not be perfect for your guy, but I'd love it and I'm pretty sure Sirius would too.'

Remus peered at the picture on the box and his face spread into a wide grin as he read about it on the box - James was right, Sirius would love it!

They entered the Three Broomsticks at lunchtime to meet Sirius and Peter, Remus carrying Sirius' present and weren't at all surprised to see it full. They made there way over to where they had spotted their fellow Marauders and Sirius' face lit up as he saw the box Remus was carrying and Remus grinned back, noting the bag Sirius was clutching on to. They knew they had each other's gifts and neither could wait until Tuesday.

They barely noticed James rambling on about what he was going to get Lily (despite her not having agreed to be his valentine - always the optimist, that one) and just stared at each other, and occasionally the parcels they both held and every so often Sirius would wink when he knew no one was watching. The first time he'd done this, Remus had just taken a sip of butterbeer and turned bright red and almost choked.

Sirius was laughing histerically, Remus was glaring half-heartedly at him, James and Peter were confused.

**A/N: You like? Reviews are my best friends (that sounds kinda sad - I do have friends you know! I do!) So please review. Next chapter will be valentine's day! Suggestions are still lovely! Also, if you want, you can try to guess what their presents are!**


	4. Valentine's Day Pt 1

**A/N: Here's chapter four! It's a bit weird. I'm not sure I like it as much as the others. It's not very exciting, kind of just the pre-great coming out. Enjoy!**

**Valentine's Day Pt 1**

Remus woke up on Tuesday feeling nervous and excited. Today was the day he was coming out to his whole school. He was extremely nervous about that. But Sirius was coming out too and best yet, they were coming out as a couple. He was very excited about that. It hadn't even been a week and Remus was still getting used to the idea that Sirius Black liked him. As in, the way Remus had liked him for Merlin knows how long. He was also going to get to see Sirius' reaction to his present. And get the present Sirius had bought for him.

He was extremely excited by this thought and jumped out of bed calling loudly, 'Get up, get up, it's valentine's day!' without looking at the time first. 6:03. Breakfast didn't start 'till 8. Oops.

James mumbled something and Remus said, 'Go back to sleep, James.'

And he did.

Remus was glad no one else had woken up at his proclamation of morning and lay back down on his bed.

He decided to take one last look at the gift he'd bought for Sirius and make sure it was perfect.

He pulled the box out from under his bed and lifted the lid.

It was perfect for Sirius. James certainly did know what he would like. It was a small black leather-bound journal. It looked ordinary, but it was charmed. Its pages were blank but would give the owner ideas. For example, if Sirius had run out of insults he just had to tap it with his wand and ask it for insults and it would fill the book with them. If he asked for ideas for gifts, it would give him hundreds. Only problem was, it didn't like specifics. It would give you insults, but it would not give you insults for slimy Slytherins. You could also write in it, like a journal, and only the person with the password would be able to open it.

Remus hoped he would use it like a journal, but was pretty sure the lists it came up with would be more frequently used by Hogwarts' resident gay dog animagus. Or was he bi? Remus would have to find out. He certainly had had a lot of girlfriends.

In the box there was also a stuffed penguin. Remus had seen it and thought it was cute. It was charmed so it does whatever Sirius wants it to. Knowing Sirius, Remus thought there was soon to be a weird penguin rampage on the Slytherins. He thought about this for a while. _Can there be a penguin rampage with only one penguin?_

He didn't know how long he'd sat there thinking but he soon heard Sirius stir. He stuffed the journal and penguin back in their box just in time; Sirius' head appeared round his curtains just as he was putting it under his bed.

Sirius looked at James' and Peter's beds and, deciding they were still asleep, indicated for Remus to come over.

Remus obliged.

'Happy valentine's day, Moony.'

'Happy valentine's day, Padfoot.' Remus replied and kissed Sirius softly. 'What time is it?'

Sirius rolled onto his back to check the clock behind him. 'About 7:30.'

'The others are going to be up soon.'

'So?'

'Well don't you think they'd notice we're in the same bed?'

'You worry too much, Moony. Besides, we're telling them today.'

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment. 'Yeah. About that, I've decided I don't want people hating me.'

'What? You daft werewolf. No one's going to hate you and if they do I'll curse them. Problem solved. And if they hate you they're probably going to hate me too and so we'll just both be hated together.'

'Was that supposed to comfort me?'

'Yes. Weren't you comforted?'

'No! I don't want people hating you either!'

'Seriously, Moony, how could anyone hate me?'

'What, but they could hate me?' Remus' tone was cold.

'No! What? I think we need to start this morning again.'

'So do I. Good morning Padfoot, happy valentine's day.'

'Happy valentine's day, Moony.'

Remus still looked a little upset.

'Do you want me to kiss it better?'

Remus smiled. Sirius kissed. Remus kissed back.

They suddenly heard a noise from James' bed. They heard footsteps and the bathroom door closing.

Remus quickly pecked Sirius on the lips and made his way back to his own bed, where he sat on the edge, trying to think of what he could do that would make him look inconspicuous. He thought of reading. He couldn't see his book.

'Hey, Padfoot?'

'Yes, Moony?'

'Do you know where my book is?'

Sirius' wicked smile was enough answer for him.

'You took my book?'

He made his way to Sirius' bed for the second time that morning smiling.

'I didn't say that.'

'Where is it?'

Sirius just grinned at him.

'Fine. Don't tell me.' Remus' hand slipped under the covers and Sirius' eyes went wide.

Remus started tickling.

Sirius attempted to break free and in the process, somehow dragged Remus on to the bed with him and began tickling back.

James walked in to see his two best friends in the same bed laughing hysterically, none of their hands visible under the blankets.

'Morning guys.'

'Happy valentine's day, Prongs!' They both yelled, then burst out laughing.

'You know,' Remus whispered in Sirius' ear, 'This is exactly the situation we were trying to avoid this morning.'

Sirius began laughing again and said, quite loudly. 'You're right! That's hilarious!'

Remus looked at him, amused, and said, 'It's not that funny. More ironic than funny.'

Sirius quieted down and they both realised James was still there staring.

'What's up, Prongsie?' Sirius said, attempting to sit up without knocking Remus on to the floor.

'What are you doing?' James said, sounding incredulous.

'He stole my book!' Remus screamed, suddenly remembering.

'Oh,' said James, looking mildly relieved, 'Alright then. Carry on.'

Remus and Sirius, however, decided they'd had enough tickling for now and got out of bed to get ready for their big coming out.

'We don't have to do this if you don't want.' Sirius said quietly, but James could still hear.

'No, we're doing this.' Remus' tone was final.

'Doing what?' enquired James curiously.

'Nothing,' they said together. They seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

James just looked at them weird but went back to trying to decide what outfit Lily would like most.

Remus couldn't help feeling nervous as they headed out through the common room to the Great Hall, where everyone was having breakfast and, though unknowingly, awaiting their grand coming out.

**A/N: Did you like it? The journal is kind of random, so is the penguin. I couldn't think of anything else. Please review, let me know what you think of it. And try and guess what Sirius' present to Remus is. Or just make something up, I might use it instead of what I'm thinking of. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Valentine's Day Pt 2

**A/N: Here you go! Last chappie. I don't like this chapter as much but I think it get's better towards the end. Sorry for the extreeeeeeeemely long wait. I have my maths yearly on Friday! And Science yearly on Monday or something and like 5 german tests. I don't know why we have to do 5! Suppose it has something to do with the fact that we've not done many this year. Anyway, that's completely not important. Enjoy!**

**The Great Coming Out-s?**

Remus and Sirius let James and Peter go in before them, Remus pretending to retie his shoe.

'Go on in guys, we'll only be a sec.' Sirius had said. James had looked suspicious. 'Don't you want to give Lily her present?' James' face had lit up at this and he had hurried into the Great Hall, yelling over his shoulder, 'Sorry, guys, gotta go, you know, urgent business!'

Remus now stood up straight and Sirius stepped closer to him. 'You ready?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'Oh wait!' Sirius suddenly exclaimed. 'I was thinking,, should we maybe, exchange gifts out here? You know, in case the school decides to kill us or something later?'

Remus smiled, 'Sure.'

Sirius whipped out the bag he'd gotten in Hogsmeade and handed it over, 'you usually wrap the presents I get for James and Pete, sorry.'

Remus merely kissed him lightly in response and pulled out his gift.

It was a single flower laying on top of a large, white and very fluffy teddy bear. He put the flower in his pocket so he could hug his bear. He squeezed it tightly and started when he heard it exclaim: 'Dogs are a man's best friend!' in what was obviously Sirius' recorded voice. He laughed and squeezed it again, 'A dose of Sirius a day keeps the healer away!' he squeezed once more and out came: 'We're here, we're queer, get used to it!'

Remus gripped the bear tight in one hand and wrapped the other tightly around Sirius and buried his head in his chest. 'Thankyou so much, I love it!'

Remus suddenly realised how romantic this present was. It was everything valentine's day was meant to be, fluffy teddies and flowers. All he'd gotten Sirius was a journal and a penguin.

'Shoot!' Remus exclaimed suddenly, as though just realising something.

'What is it?'

'I left your present upstairs, I'm so sorry, I'll just go get it, I'll only be a minute, wait here.' Remus said this all very quickly then darted up the marble staircase as quickly as he could, not hearing Sirius' reply.

When he arrived in the dormitory, he summoned the gift to him, rather than waste time bending over and picking it up.

He grabbed the journal and quickly engraved some hearts on the cover in the top right hand corner. He then added some to the bottom left, and a single, really little one to the bottom right. He nodded at his work, satisfied, then opened it up.

'Journal.' he said firmly, pointing his wand at the pages, using the password it came with. Imaginative, he knew.

He then grabbed his quill and began to write.

_Reasons why I love Sirius Black_

_By Remus Lupin_

_He's loveable._

_He's gorgeous. (I dare you to find anyone who'll disagree with me)_

_He's sweet._

_He cares._

_He's an animagus for me. (Go, dog, go!)_

_He's rebellious. (My Gryffindor prince)_

_He's playful._

_He's gentle._

_He never lets me do my homework. (that's one of the things I hate about him too)_

_He's mine. (and that just makes him so much sweeter)_

Remus finished, and looked critically at his list. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do.

He suddenly realised he'd been up there quite a long time. He stuffed the journal back into it's box and ran, almost tripping as he sprinted down the staircase two at a time.

When he got to the Entrance Hall, he saw Sirius wasn't alone. James was there. He hid behind a suit of armour, he wasn't sure why but he wanted to hear what they were talking about before he interrupted.

'…just forgot something.' Sirius was saying.

'How long does it take? I want to get out of here, the whole school's laughing at me!'

'Fine! I'll go find him, grab Peter and we'll meet you outside.'

James ran into the Great Hall and Sirius began slowly walking up the stairs.

Remus stepped out from behind his suit of armour.

'Goodness, Rem, how long have you been standing there?'

'Not too long, darling Padfoot, here you go.' He held the box out for Sirius to take.

Sirius accepted and they sat down on the steps, still mostly hidden in a small alcove behind the suit of armour. He pulled out the penguin first, and Remus could see the mischief forming inside his head as he read what it did.

'Awesome.' He breathed.

He then pulled out the book. He smiled when he saw the little hearts and poked the smallest one with his finger. He read the box and his grin grew larger and more wicked. He opened the book and Remus saw his smile falter slightly as he realised it was blank. Remus reached over and tapped the book, saying quietly 'journal'.

Sirius grinned wider, if possible, as he read the list.

Then suddenly, Remus found himself kissing a certain dog animagus.

'Glad you liked it,' He said as they pulled apart.

'Liked it? I loved it! And I love _you_, Moony.'

Remus smiled and suddenly felt more loved and wanted than he ever had before. 'I love you too, Padfoot.'

With that they got up and headed towards the Great Hall, almost crashing into James and Peter as they came out.

'Hey, guys, come on, let's go outside for a while.' James said.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other, each remembering what Remus had said earlier, _we're doing this._

'I wanna have some breakfast first.' Remus said.

'Bring it outside.'

'Nah, I'd rather eat it in there.'

'Me too,' Sirius piped up.

'But they're laughing at meeee!' James whinged.

'Go get the Cloak. We're having breakfast in there.'

'Fine.' Then, looking furtively around, he pointed his wand up the stairs and said 'Accio Invisibility Cloak!' The Cloak soared down the stairs a moment later and James put it on.

'Ok, in you go, James, Pete,' Sirius said, he was getting less and less excited about their grand coming out and more and more annoyed at James and Peter's inability to just go in and have breakfast like normal people.

Peter opened his mouth to protest or ask why he and James had to go first, but stopped at a very evil look from Sirius.

Finally, Sirius and Remus were ready to come out to the whole school.

They held hands and entered the Great Hall. I few people noticed their entwined hands and pointed it out to their friends or partners and soon almost the whole hall was looking at them.

'Fellow Hogwartians,' Sirius said, his voice magically magnified, 'Let's get one thing straight; we're not!'

He was met with a mixture of reactions, a couple of girls made 'ooh that's so cute noises', a few of the boys, especially the Slytherins were 'disgusted', some of Sirius' fan girls had started crying and many thought it was a big joke.

Remus sensed this and did the first thing that came into his mind; he kissed Sirius passionately on the mouth. Sirius seemed surprised but responded enthusiastically. When they pulled apart, they were met with the sight of James, who had whipped the Cloak off and was staring at them incredulously.

'I was right!'

Sirius and Remus looked at each other then said together, 'about what?'

'You guys gotta stop doing that. That morning, at like two in the morning, and we were all in Remus' bed and I woke up and…' James stopped suddenly, realising all of the Great Hall's occupants were listening and had started snickering when they heard the 'all in Remus' bed' line.

'Oh come on! Not like that! You guys are sick!' James yelled to the crowd. Many were now openly laughing. Sirius and Remus had collapsed against each other and were laughing harder than the rest of the crowd, mainly because of the original issue James had been trying to address.

'Yes James,' Remus said, recovering, 'you were right, that's when it started.'

James looked at them curiously for a moment, 'Why'd you deny it?'

'We thought you should find out the same time as everyone else.'

'Hey, that's what you were talking about this morning!'

They nodded.

'And that's why you were both in Sirius' bed this morning?' He said this one as though hoping it wasn't true.

'The first time, yes. The second time, he really did steal my book.' Remus then turned to Sirius, 'you never gave that back!'

'What? I didn't steal your book!' His grinning face gave away that he was lying.

'Yes you did! I can tell when you're lying, you know?'

'How?'

'Because you're a terrible liar.'

'Oh. I thought it was going to be something terribly romantic, like "you bite your tongue" or "your dimple shows, just a tiny bit, on the left side".'

'Where do you get these things?'

'Well that's what you do when you lie.'

Remus blushed and kissed him lightly. 'When have I ever lied to you?'

'In fourth year, when you tried to tell us you weren't-'

'SIRIUS!!' James suddenly yelled, bringing the couple back to reality.

'Shit, Moony, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't-, I forgot, I would never, I was just-, I didn't-'

Remus could feel his heart beat faster at the thought of his whole school hearing his great secret.

'It's ok, Pads, I know you didn't.' He spun around in Sirius' arms. 'Thanks Prongs.'

'No prob, mate. Padfoot, just watch it.'

'I will.'

The rest of the school was just staring in confusion. The three Marauders chuckled and headed towards the Gryffindor table, were joined by Peter, and began to eat and talk normally about Quidditch.

Dumbledore rose. The school started as one. Most had forgotten teachers were still there.

'I would just like to say congratulations, Mr Lupin and Mr Black, it reminds me of my first boyfriend…' He trailed off, looking dreamy. Some students laughed, others looked shocked at the word 'boyfriend' and others didn't seem to notice. Dumbledore began speaking again, 'I would also like to congratulate the school on your ability to accept them so quickly, though I must say, I would have been disappointed if you'd been any less accepting.'

He sat down and the chatter started up again as the students sat back down.

'Hey!' James said suddenly, 'No one's laughing at me anymore!'

The Marauder's laughed as Sirius patted him on the back and said, 'Yeah, sorry, mate. Seems Moony and I are more interesting.'

James stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Sirius stuck his tongue down Remus' throat. Peter missed his mouth with his fork.

**A/N: And yeah, just had to had gay Dumbledore in there after we heard that exciting news. Please Review!**


End file.
